Getting The Girl
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Hilary won tickets to two for the fancy restaurant in Japan! How will Tyson react when he learns out that Hilary and Kai are together? TysonHilary, KaiHilary (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Getting The Girl

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's my new story! Here itis...

Hilary sighed as she looked at the two dinner tickets she has in her hand, she won them by a talk radio show to go to the fancy restaurant in Japan. She looked up as she saw that she was already in Tyson's place, "hey Kenny, where's everyone else?" She asked as she saw a boy with glasses nearby. Kenny looked at her, "Max is with his mom, Ray is with his old friends and Tyson is battling against Kai now," he explained.

Hilary nodded as she and Kenny went inside and found the two boys, "hey guys," Hilary said to them. "Hold on a sec. Hilary, we are quite busy here," Tyson said not looking at her, "go Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily. "Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson cried as the two blades clashed against each other and ended up in a draw, "nice job you guys," Hilary said smiling. "Hey Hil., what's up?" Tyson asked, "oh, just these two tickets to a restaurant," Hilary said showing it to them.

"Oh? Who are you going with?" Tyson asked as he looked at the ticket, "Max and Ray can't come. It's up to you two," Hilary said. Tyson sighed, "I would love to go with you tonight Hil. But I can't, I'm helping Hiro and Mr. Dickinson to set up the teams for the next tournament," Tyson explained. "Kai?" Hilary asked looking at him, Kai looked at her. "Yea, sure. Why not? I'm not doing anything tonight anyway," Kai replied, "yay!" Hilary cried hugging him.

"Ok Hil. Your going to go and choke the guy out," Tyson said prying her off of him. Kai looked at his watch, "crap. I have to go to another class now, why don't you come by to the school? Tyson knows where it is, don't you?" Kai asked looking at him. "Why don't you ask Wyatt? I'm sure he could help out since his your roommate and all," Tyson replied, "Wyatt is busy at school. Here's the directions," Kai said giving it to him.

"What time should I be there?" Hilary asked, "around seven. Six thirty if you can come early," Kai replied as Hilary nodded as she looked at Tyson who nodded unhappily. "I'll see yea tonight Kai," Hilary said as Kai left, "good thing I could drive you over there since I have to help Hiro quarter to eight," Tyson murmured as Hilary blinked at him. "Why are you so unhappy? I thought you would be happy for me," she said, "happy! I'm just surprised that Kai actually went with you tonight," Tyson explained quickly.

"Anyway, I have to get home. My parents doesn't know that I'm here, so I'll see yea later Tyson," Hilary said as she left the two boys. "Are you all right Tyson?" Kenny asked looking at him, "I'm fine Kenny. Everything's all right," Tyson said smiling at him. Later that evening, "are you sure this is the place?" Hilary asked as she and Tyson were looking at Kai's mansion. Tyson rolled his eyes, "are you saying that I have a bad direction sense?" He asked.

"Apparently," Hilary replied as Tyson glared at her, "we should ring the doorbell just in case," Tyson said as he rang the doorbell and the door opened by a butler. "Hello, Mr. Hiwatari is expecting you," the butler said as the two went inside, "may I take your coat miss?" He asked. "Uh, no thanks. We aren't going to be long," Hilary replied as the butler nodded, "Mr. Hiwatari? Your guest have arrived," he said as they went into the living room.

Hilary looked and saw Kai all dressed up in his best tuxedo, "hello Hilary. You look nice this evening," Kai said as Hilary was wearing a nice black skirt, red shirt along with a red coat. "Thanks. Um, is Tyson going to go and drive us?" Hilary asked as Kai shook his head, "you don't mind do you Tyson?" Kai asked looking at him. Tyson sighed, "why didn't you just take your limo driver to pick her up?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, he was busy at the time Tyson," Kai replied as Tyson growled. "Shall we?" Kai asked as Hilary nodded, "see you guys later," Tyson murmured as he left the two alone. "This is so stupid! Kai must be using her!" Tyson cried to himself as he was sitting at his car, he shook his head quickly. This is Kai we are talking about, sure he was bad in the past, but his nice now. His one of us, he thought as he drove home.

In Hilary's place, "this is so cool!" She cried as the two were at the restaurant. "After dinner, we could take a walk and then be back home by eleven," Kai said to her, "I would like that. Thanks Kai," Hilary said smiling as the two walked in hand-in-hand. Hilary smiled as she looked at Kai who was giving the man there names, this would be the best evening of my life, she thought happily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Hilary: hope it's good!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tyson: review and update!


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2- Dinner

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Are you liking this evening Kai?" Hilary asked as she sat down after Kai got her chair for her, "I should be asking you," he said as Hilary blushed. "I'm having a fun time. Too bad the others couldn't go instead," she said as Kai frowned, "your menu's," a voice said as the couple looked up and saw a waiter. "You know what? Since you invited me, I should be paying the bill once we get out off here," Kai said, Hilary smiled at him. "I forgot to tell you that the dinner is also payed already when I got the free tickets," she said as Kai blinked, "that was nice," he murmured.

Kai's eyes wondered around, too nice to be exact. Something's going on here, he thought unhappily. "Uh Kai? Something wrong?" Hilary asked worriedly at the look of Kai's face, "it's nothing really. What are you ordering?" He asked quickly changing the subject. Just then Kai felt something vibrate in his pants pocket, "is it Tyson?" Hilary asked as Kai took it out to see who was calling. "No, it's Wyatt. His going to go and leave the door opened for me in our room since I have to back there cause I have an early class tomorrow," Kai explained.

"Oh! I didn't know Kai," Hilary said worriedly as Kai shook his head. "I'm never tired, but thanks again for inviting me Hilary," he said. "It's no problem, besides, I wanted to take you cause we never talked for quite awhile. Yea know?" Hilary said as Kai nodded, "well, I was never this nice before," he said as Hilary blinked. "What are you talking about?" She asked, "it's nothing important," Kai replied quickly. At the backroom of the restaurant, "sir? Should I send out the guards to get the girl and battle against Kai?" One of the men asked.

"No. Just leave it till now. I've got to watch my grandson entertain his girlfriend for now, after all, this should be a piece of cake since he didn't brought his blade," the deep voice said. "When should we get the girl sir?" The guy asked, "on my signal," the voice replied as the guy nodded. Back at Kai's place, "I'm just wondering Kai, did you brought Dranzer with you?" She asked staring at him. Kai sighed, "I would. But this is an formal dining restaurant so I didn't brought it," he replied as Hilary looked surprised.

"But I thought you always bring it," she said. "I only bring it when I'm out on my own or with a friend, but not in a place like this," Kai said looking around, "Kai? Were you in a team before Tyson?" Hilary asked as Kai froze in his spot. "You don't have to tell me till the time is right," Hilary said quietly, "I think that's a good idea," Kai replied nervously. "Excuse me? May I have everyone's attention please?" A voice asked as everyone looked up and saw the manager of the restaurant, "today's a special night," he began looking around.

"Something's really wrong here," Kai murmured as Hilary blinked, "ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Voltaire!" He cried as everyone clapped except for Hilary and Kai who gasped and saw Voltaire on stage, "thank you. This restaurant only has been opened for two weeks and has been a success," he said as everyone became quiet. "Music please," Voltaire said as music began playing, "well? What's everyone waiting for? Go and dance!" He said as he left.

Kai sighed as he saw couple's coming up to dance, "what should we do Kai?" Hilary asked worriedly. "Let's just leave it now and have our dinner," Kai said as Hilary looked at the dance floor, "could we dance?" She asked as Kai blinked. Dance! Now? It's been quite a long time since I remember, why now? He thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tyson: review and update!


	3. Dancing

Chapter 3- Dancing

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"You don't know how to dance, do you?" Hilary asked smiling as she was staring at Kai's nervous face, "I do too. I just forgot," Kai replied as Hilary smirked. "Ah, it's not that hard," Hilary said smiling as she grabbed Kai's hand, "Hilary! Wait a sec!" Kai cried blinking. Hilary smirked as she put Kai's hand onto her waist as Kai felt a bit kind of sweaty, "this isn't hard, now is it?" Hilary asked as she put her head onto Kai's shoulder as Kai tensed a bit.

"What's really bothering you?" Hilary asked, "it's just that my grandfather is here and I thought he was in jail," Kai said quietly. "In jail? What for?" Hilary asked, "he did some bad stuff before we met you Hilary. I'm just surprised that he was able to get out, that's all," Kai replied. Hilary nodded, "you really changed a lot since we first met Kai," she said as Kai looked down. "That's not really surprising to anyone else," Kai said, "what? Why not?" Hilary asked blinking.

Kai shook his head, "in time, you'll find out," he said as Hilary frowned. In Voltaire's place, "when should we make our move sir?" One of the men asked. "Do it after the dance so they think everything's fine here," Voltaire said, "are you sure that's wise? Why don't we just attack when Kai and Hilary leaves?" The guy asked. "That's my other choice, but I'm not sure yet," Voltaire said as he looked at the videos inside the restaurant, "just be on standby," he said as the guy nodded.

In Tyson's place, "so we all agree that tournament should be held in Japan?" Mr. Dickinson asked as Tyson and Hiro nodded. "Along with the great teams that could enter it," Tyson said smiling, "Tyson, it's not going to be like last time. The G-Revolution has to fight the other teams but could not go to there own teams," Mr. Dickinson said. "What! So if Kai wants to leave the team, though he can't," Tyson asked as Mr. Dickinson nodded.

"Just don't tell them yet Tyson. I know you have a big mouth and everything," Hiro said as Tyson glared at him, "I won't tell," he said as Mr. Dickinson nodded. In Kai's place, "I wonder what Tyson and the others are talking about this instant," Hialry said. "You really do like Tyson don't you?" Kai asked unhappilyi, "eh! Of course not!" Hilary cried surprised. "Don't hide it, I know that you do," Kai replied, "not that much anyway," Hilary said quietly.

Kai sighed as he looked at the time, "I think we should get going back home. Didn't your parents want you back at midnight?" Kai asked. "It's already that late!" Hilary asked shocked, "barely," Kai said as Hilary groaned. "Let's go then," Hilary said as Kai put some cash for the tip on the table as the two went out, "too bad we have to leave early," Hilary said as Kai nodded. "Hold it right there," a voice said loudly, Kai looked around and saw nobody nearby.

"Identify yourself!" He cried angrily, "Kai!" A voice cried as Kai looked and saw two big, muscle men held Hilary to there grasps. "Let her go," Kai said angrily, "no. Not till you get Tyson and the others and duel us!" The voice said, "what!" Kai asked as Hilary was dragged away. "If you want her back, get Tyson and the others and meet us back here tomorrow," the voice said as the voice disappeared, "Hilary!" Kai cried worriedly.

tbc...

me: short chappie i know

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tyson: review and update!


	4. Unknown Trouble

Chapter 4- Unknown Trouble

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Kai sighed as he drove back quietly to the dojo, he went back home and changed before going back. Kai got out of the car and saw Tyson sitting with Hiro, "hey Kai, where's Hilary?" Tyson asked unhappily. "Well, you won't believe this..." Kai began, "try me," Tyson said staring at him. "You know my grandfather Voltaire? We all thought he disappeared before but later this night, me and Hilary found out that he was running the restaurant that we went too," Kai explained. "What! What happened!" Tyson asked, "then Voltaire got Hilary and all of us has to go back to the restaurant tomorrow if we want her back," Kai said quickly after taking a deep breath since Tyson was glaring daggers at him.

"You mean Hilary has been kidnapped!" He cried angrily standing up as Kai nodded, "I knew something was going to be wrong tonight! How cuold you let them do this!" Tyson asked angrily. "I would have done something Tyson. But I didn't saw anyone and the next thing I knew that Hilary was within these two guys grasps," Kai explained angrily, "hey guys. Why don't we just chill out for awhile? I think it's time to call Max and Ray back again," Hiro replied.

Tyson nodded, "but they won't be back till tomorrow or in a few days," he said worriedly. "Tyson, let's just hope Hilary knows what she's doing," Hiro said as Tyson nodded and didn't lookedat Kai for the rest of the day, back in Hilary's place. "What do you want with me Voltaire!" She asked angrily as Voltaire smirked, "your a troublemaker aren't you?" He asked as Hilary growled. "I want you to control this blade till tomorrow afternoon," Voltaire said giving it to her, "what? No!" Hilary cried shocked.

"Don't worry, it's not a copy of any of your friend's bit-beast. It's a new blade called Dragoon Force V2," Voltaire said. "Dragoon Force V2?" Hilary asked blinking, "yes. It's just like Tyson's Dragoon but quite diff. it's more powerful then his," Voltaire explained as Hilary looked at it. "Just try it out," Voltaire said as Hilary stared at it, she didn't know that energy was coming from there going to her as the two were connected.

Hilary nodded as she took the blade, "let it rip!" She cried as she ripped the blade. Hilary gasped as she felt the strength and power from the blade, "powerful, isn't it?" Voltaire asked as Hilary nodded. "Once you are ready, you'll be able to take on Kai to get his bit-beast. You'll be the most powerful blader in the world!" Voltaire cried laughing as Hilary stared blankly at Dragoon Force V2, the most powerful blader. Everyone we'll know that I do exist and not some cheerleader, Hilary thought.

"I'll do it!" She cried, "good. Your training begins tonight," Voltaire said smirking. Back at Tyson's place, Kai looked at his blade and saw it glowing suddenly. "What's going on Kai?" Tyson asked looking at him, "it seems like Dranzer is feeling something," Kai said as Tyson's blade also began to glow along with Hiro's. "It must have to do something with Hilary right now," Tyson replied, "that's a possiblity," Hiro agreed.

"Ray and Max blades should be glowing also. Hiro, when did they say that they are coming back?" Tyson asked, "somewhere late tomorrow," Hiro replied. "What? But Voltaire wants us back there tomorrow!" Kai cried, "sorry Kai. But those two are quite far from us and Max is with his mom so they have to come back from the labatory here in Japan," Hiro explained as Kai growled. "Excuse me boys? There's someone here to see you," Tyson's grandpa said as everyone looked, "Voltaire!" Tyson cried shocked.

"What are you doing here? Where's Hilary!" Kai asked angrily, "she's fine. Although I would suggest that you train harder this time. Oh, since you don't have your team yet I make it two days before battling us," Voltaire said smirking. "What? Are you saying that my team couldn't win?" Kai asked angrily, "just be careful what you say grandson," Voltaire said smirking as he left. Kai growled, "it's all my fault!" He cried.

Tyson looked at Kai suddenly, "if only I was paying attention to her, this wouldn't have happened," Kai said. "Don't worry Kai, we'll get her back," Tyson said as Kai nodded, but when though? Kai thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: is it good?

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	5. The Return Of The Team

Chapter 5- The Return Of The Team

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Max!" Tyson called out as he and the others were in the airport waiting for Max and his mom, "how was your trip?" Ray asked. "It was so much fun! I've bladed lots of different bladers! I wish you guys were there also," Max said smiling, "we got bigger problems," Kai began. "I know, I heard about Hilary from Kenny," Max said worriedly, "that's why we have to train harder till the end of the week," Kai said angrily.

"But Kai, if we do train by the end of the week, Hilary might get stronger," Kenny replied. "Get stronger? What is he talking about?" Max asked blinking, "Hilary might have a blade of her own and that's why Voltaire challenged us," Tyson explained. "Oh man, this is going to be difficult then I thought it would be," Max replied, "everyone should team up with a partner," Hiro said suddenly. "But Hiro, you don't have a partner," Kenny began, "he does now," a voice said suddenly as the team looked to see who it was.

"Daichi! What are you doing here?" Tyson asked shocked, "what? I can't come everynow and then?" Daichi asked angrily as Tyson laughed nervously. "I'll team up with Daichi, Tyson and Kai we'll be together, Max and Ray would team up," Hiro said, "I'll go and work on the computer while you do really work," Kenny said smiling as Tyson rolled his eyes. In Hilary's place, "do I need a partner to compete?" She asked looking at Voltaire.

"Yes. Your partner would be the one and only Amanda," Voltaire said as a 17-year-old girl came out that has blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hello Hilary," Amanda said as Hilary nodded to her, "what blade does she have?" Hilary asked curious. "Her beyblade is one-of-a-kind Water Dragoon," Voltaire said smiling, "Water Dragoon?" Hilary asked blinking. "Yes, it's just like yours and Tyson's but it's a water type," Amanda explained, "amazing," Hilary said.

Amanda smirked, "I'm just hoping that I'm not stronger then you," she said as Hilary growled. In Tyson's place, "Kai, we are supposed to be working together," Tyson said as Kai ignored him and he began practicing his moves without him. "Kai, are you even listening?" Tyson asked unhappily, "I don't care about teamwork Tyson. I'm just doing this for the girl," Kai replied as Tyson growled angrily.

"I know that you have deep feelings for her Kai," he began as Kai smirked, "are you jealous that she might like me back instead of you?" Kai asked. "What? Why you..." Tyson began angrily, "hey guys, no fighting. Besides, I'm trying to record all of your datas, you should concentrate more," Kenny said as Tyson growled, "come on you two. You do want to save Hilary don't you?" Hiro asked as Tyson sighed.

"First up to battle against me and Daichi would be Max and Ray," Hiro called out as Daichi smirked. "You guys won't be able to beat me, I've been practicing back at my hometown," he said, "we'll just see Daichi," Max replied as Ray nodded. Tyson looked around and saw Kai sitting on the floor watching Max and the others battle, "everything all right?" Tyson asked sitting next to him as Kai ignored him again.

"Everything we'll be all right Kai, just wait," Tyson said as Kai frowned, but for how long? He thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	6. The Challenge

Chapter 6- The Challenge

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Kai sighed as he and the others were back at the restaurant place, they are ready to take the challenge against Voltaire. "I see that you came back with your team," Voltaire's voice said as Kai growled, "where's Hilary?" He asked angrily. "Just see for yourself," Voltaire said as the door opened from the restaurant and a girl came out, "Hilary!" Tyson cried as Hilary was wearing all black and she was holding onto her blade.

"What have you've done to her?" Ray asked angrily, "oh, she wanted to join our group so she asked us to blade with us," Voltaire explained as Hilary smirked. "Kai! I want to challenge you and my partner against a tag team battle!" She cried pointing, "see what I mean?" Voltaire asked. "Tag team battle? Who's your partner?" Max asked unhappily, "I'm her partner," a voice said as another girl came out from the restaurant.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, "the name is Amanda. But you won't be challenging us right now," Amanda replied. "We have a business building here in Japan, we'll be waiting for you at the top floor. But the rest of you are going to be challenge by the other bladers so you won't be able to come wth Kai and Tyson," Voltaire explained, "where is it?" Kai asked. "The building? Why would I tell something like that? Let's go girls," Voltaire said as Hilary and Amanda followed him into the limo nearby.

"Hilary, don't go!" Kai cried as Hilary ignored him and went in, "so Kenny, do we even know where to look for this building?" Tyson asked. Kenny sighed, "I'm guessing it's not in the same building before where Kane and the others were," he said. "But where is it then?" Tyson asked angrily, "it's in this new building that was nearby the old one," a voice said suddenly. Everyone looked and saw Kane and the others, "Selima! It's been so long!" Ray cried.

"It has, hasn't it?" Selima asked smiling as the two were talking with each other, "Kane, what are you doing back here?" Tyson asked blinking. "As I told you, we are back in Japan and we've asked Mr. Dickinson where you guys would be," Kane explained, "but how did he know?" Max asked. Hiro smirked, "I called in to let him know where we were going just in case," he explained as Tyson sighed.

"So, are you guys taking us there?" Kai asked, "yes. But to tell you the truth there'smany security guards around," Jim explained. "We can handle those guys!" Daichi cried as Jim smiled, "security guards? But I thought they said that they are going to be bladers around," Ray said. "They are inside, unknown to everyone," Kane explained, "sweet car by the way," Tyson said as he and the others are inside the car driving into the new building.

"Thanks. My father gave it to me when we came back to Japan," Kane said smiling. "Here we are!" Selima said as they parked somewhat far by the building, "how are we going to get it?" Kai asked. "Follow my lead," Kane replied as the gang went inside, "excuse me? But is Voltaire busy?" Kane asked the secutary. "Voltaire is in a meeting right now, do you want to make an appointment?" The secutary asked, "no. I demand to see him!" Kane said.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in," the secutary said. "This is urgent," Kane said angrily, "if you don't leave, I have to call security," the secutary said. "Go and call them, I don't care. I'm not leaving till I see Voltaire," Kane said, Tyson and the others saw the security guards coming to him from outside. "Let's go," Selima said quietly as the gang went inside a door and found the steps leading them onto the top floor, "hey, it's another door!" Tyson cried pointing.

Jim opened it as they went inside and saw a beystadium, "your first challenge," Voltaire's voice said as Tyson growled. "I'll be your opponent!" A voice cried as everyone looked and saw two boys, "fine. Me and Ray could handle this," Max said as Ray nodded. "Good luck," Selima said kissing Ray's cheek as Ray blushed, "about that Selima," Ray began as Selima shook her head.

"Nothing more but a friendly kiss," Selima said as Ray nodded, "let's go," Kai said as he took off along with everyone else.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	7. First Battle Together

Chapter 7- First Battle Together

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Why isn't Hilary listening to us?" Tyson asked as the gang ran up the stairs, "perhaps she's under the control of the blade Tyson?" Hiro asked as Tyson laughed nervously. "This isn't time for jokes Tyson," Kai said angrily, "look, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here," Tyson replied. "Well I don't want to hear your voice right now Tyson," Kai said angrily, "hey, I like Hilary too you know. Thanks to you, Hilary might want to go out with you now," Tyson blurted out.

Kai sighed as he stopped along with everyone else, "you know what Tyson? I don't even know why Hilary would want to go out with you," he said as Tyson growled. "I can't believe you!" He cried as he pushed him onto the wall and Tyson grabbed his shirt angrily, "Tyson! Don't!" Selima cried worriedly. (A/N: I accidentally spelled her name wrong, instead of "e" it's supposed to be an "a" oops).

Hiro frowned as he saw how angry his little brother was, "fine. Let's just go," Tyson said as he let go of Kai. Kai smirked, "I knew I couldn't trust you ever since we first met you," Tyson said unhappily as he began walking again. "Tyson, wait!" Daichi cried running after him, "you shouldn't have done that Kai. You knew how much Tyson loved Hilary from the beginning," Kane said as Kai groaned. "Look, Hilary chosen me all right? She wanted to choose Tyson but he was too busy," Kai explained.

"That explains everything, right?" Goki asked as Jim sighed, "hey guys, look! Another door!" Hiro called out pointing. "Don't open it Tyson," Kai warned as he went in front of him, "who told you to be the boss?" Tyson asked as Kai smirked as he opened it. "Welcome everyone! To the next round of blading!" Voltaire's voice cried, "where's Hilary?" Kai asked angrily. "Now, now. It's too bad that your friends weren't any help," Voltaire said as everyone looked across the room and found Ray and Max beside Voltaire.

"I can't believe it," Selima said worriedly, "Tyson! They captured our bit-beast!" Ray cried quickly. "What? No!" Tyson cried shocked, "here's your next opponent," Voltaire said as a girl and one boy came out from the room. "We can handle this, right Daichi?" Hiro asked as Daichi nodded, "your not leaving without us taking your bit-beast!" The girl cried. "In your dreams! Nobody is going to steal mine," Daichi said angrily.

"Hiro, becareful!" Tyson said as Hiro nodded, "let's go you guys," Kai said as everyone nodded and left. "I wonder who's going to battle next," Goki said, "it's probably you two guys," Jim guessed looking at Tyson and Kai. Tyson nodded as Kai didn't answer, Hilary, we are coming after you, he thought.

tbc...

me: short i know

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	8. Getting You Back I

Chapter 8- Getting You Back (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"There it is!" Tyson cried pointing as they saw another door up ahead, "open the door Jim!" Kai cried as Jim nodded and opened it. "Another battle stadium!" Tyson cried shocked as they looked around, "very good Tyson. I'm sure that all of you know what's going to happen next," Voltaire's voice said as they looked around and suddenly they saw Hilary and another girl across from them. "Hilary! Are you all right?" Kai asked as Hilary didn't answer, "as you can see, she's under my control," Voltaire said as Kai growled.

"But how can that be? Hilary only listens to her friends!" Tyson cried angrily, "unless she has a blade of her own," Voltaire said as everyone gasped. "Come on, let's battle!" Hilary cried as Kai growled, "who's your friend?" Tyson asked staring at the girl. "Her name's Amanda, but don't mind her. Mind me!" Hilary cried as she got ready to launch her blade, "ready Tyson?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded and got ready.

"Let it rip!" They cried as they launched there blades, "go Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson cried as he attacked Amanda. "Go Blue Shark! Use your Water Gravity!" Amanda cried as she attacked with a wave that she was controling, "Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" Kai cried as he attacked Hilary. "Dragoon Force V2, use your Star Storm!" She cried as stars began attacking directly at Kai as the four blades clashed against each other.

"This is just a tense battle!" Selima cried as Jim and Goki nodded, "Hilary, we will do whatever we can to get you back. No matter what!" Kai cried as Tyson nodded. Hilary snorted, "you can't defeat me nor my team mate. We are unstoppable!" She cried as she laughed. "Let's go Tyson!" Kai cried as Tyson nodded, "this is what you get for betraying us!" He cried as he attacked Hilary.

_Waited so long, simply for you _

_The world beneath your feet _

_Crumbling down, as you come around _

_To realise what I can be_

_ I've paid my dues, _

_And I've earned my key, _

_I'm taking the stand, _

_Spotlight's shining on me- _

_I'm gonna steal your thunder, _

_Comin' up from under _

_I've got your number, _

_I'm the underdog._

"Let's go Kai!" Tyson cried as Kai nodded, "you'll never defeat us! That I can tell you boys," Hilary said smirking. "How can you tell? The battle just started Hilary," Tyson said as Hilary growled. "Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" Kai cried attacking Hilary, "go Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson cried as he also attacked Hilary. "Use your full blast Star Shower!" Hilary cried as she attacked the two blades, "go Blue Shark! Attack!" Amanda cried angrily.

"I can't see through this smoke!" Selima cried, "I guess we'll find out soon after the smoke huh?" Goki asked as Jim nodded as they waited to see who was the last one standing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: short but good

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hilary: review and update!


	9. Getting You Back II

Chapter 9- Getting You Back (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Can somebody could see through the smoke?" Selima asked as she covered her eyes, "the smoke is clearing up!" Goki cried. "I can see it now! Every blade is still standing!" Jim cried shocked, "including Hilary's and the other girl?" Selima asked as Jim nodded as the smoke cleared. "All right! We are back in action!" Tyson cried happily, "go Dranzer! Attack!" Kai cried as he attacked Blue Shark. "Dragoon, attack with Galaxy Storm!" Tyson cried as he attacked Dragoon Force V2, "attack with Star Storm!" Hilary cried as she attacked Blue Shark.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Amanda asked angriliy as she glared at Hilary, "Hilary, what are you doing?" Voltaire's voice asked. "I was never part of your evil plan!" Hilary cried angrily, "what? You've practiced day and night so you can defeat those two lazy guys!" Amanda cried pointing. "I wasn't really practicing! I was just launching my blade onto the dish!" Hilary cried, "so all this time you were just a fake?" Tyson asked as Hilary nodded.

"Unacceptable! Hilary, you will not be leaving this room till you obey my commands!" Voltaire cried, Kai smirked. "Are you mad cause you've been fooled?" He asked as Voltaire growled, "guards, show them there friends and love ones," he said angrily as they looked up at a screen and saw Daichi and the others in an empty room watching the match. "Forget about us Tyson and just do your match!" Hiro cried angrily, Tyson smirked.

"Are you that desperate to win that you'll make a copy of our friends?" Tyson asked unhappily, "we aren't copies!" Daichi cried shocked. Tyson snickered, "Hiro would never say what he just said! His my brother! He wouldn't say anything cause he knows that I would never give up!" Tyson cried angrily, Hiro laughed as he took off his mask revealing another member of the other team. "That was a good choice Tyson. Although Daichi and the others aren't fake," Voltaire said as Tyson nodded.

"Let's finish this battle Tyson!" Kai cried annoyed as Tyson nodded, "go and attack Blue Shark!" Tyson cried as Dragoon attacked it directly. "Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" Kai cried as he also attack Blue Shark, "attack Dragoon! Star Storm!" Hilary cried as Amanda growled. "Water Gravity!" Amanda cried angrily but it was no use, Blue Shark was out numbered. "Hey Jim? If that isn't the real Hiro, where's the real one?" Selima asked, "he must be looking for us," Goki guessed.

Jim nodded, "let's wait for awhile andwe'll look for him," he said as the two nodded. "I can't loose!" Amanda cried angrily, "attack!" Kai and the others cried as Amanda's blade went out the dish and stopped spinning. "Hilary! Are you all right?" Kai asked her, "yes! I'm fine!" Hilary said as she ran to them. "Traitor! How can you do this to me?" Voltaire asked as Hilary smirked, "I have to do something. If I didn't join your pathetic team, you would have battle against my friends anyway and loose," Hilary explained.

Voltaire growled, "your not leaving! I'll blow this place up and you won't be able to get out!" He cried as the building began to shake. "What should we do?" Selima asked worriedly, "Goki and Jim! Find the others! Kai, you'll go with the girls. I'll look for my brother," Tyson said as Kai nodded and Tyson left to look for his brother. "Come on, we have to get out off here before it's too late," Jim said as the others looked around, "Amanda! Come with us!" Hilary cried as Amanda stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"Jim, don't forget to look for the others," Selima said as Jim nodded and left with Goki. "Let's go," Kai said as the girls nodded, "I just hope everyone we'll be able to get out," Hilary said as Kai nodded.

tbc...

me: short i know!

kai: the next chapter should be longer

tyson: since it's the last and final one!

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hiro: review and update!


	10. Getting Out

Chapter 10- Getting Out

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next and final chapter! Here it is...

"Do we even know where we are going?" Hilary asked as she and the other girls were following Kai, "all we have to do is just follow the stairs and where we had came from," Kai replied as Hilary sighed. "I just hope Tyson and the others we'll be able to get out also," Selima said, "I'm sure they will Selima," Hilary said as Selima nodded. In Tyson's place, "Hiro! Are you in here?" Tyson asked as he looked inside an empty room and saw four bright lights inside a tube.

Tyson blinked as he went towards it and gasped, "I see that you've found them Tyson," a voice said as Tyson looked and saw Voltaire. "Let them go!" Tyson cried angrily, "why should I? I've captured them didn't I? Those bit-beasts belongs to me now," Voltaire said as he laughed. "Think again!" A voice cried as Tyson and Voltaire looked and saw Hiro by the door, "Hiro!" Voltaire cried as Tyson smiled happily. Voltaire smirked, "you can't do anything without your bit-beast," he said as Tyson growled.

"But I can! Let it rip!" Tyson cried as he launched his blade towards the four tubes that were contained with everyone's bit-beast, "no!" Voltaire cried as he looked around before he ran away. In Jim and Goki's place, "hey! What are you doing here!" One of the two guards asked angrily. "It's none of your business! If you want to get out of here right away then I suggest that you should!" Kane cried angrily, "this isn't the last of us!" The other guard cried as Jim rolled his eyes.

"Kane, weren't you with Kai and the others?" Goki asked looking at him as Kane shrugged, "I wanted to be here with you guys," he said as Goki nodded. "Hey, it's Kane!" Daichi cried as he looked at Max and Ray, "wonderful. Aren't you going to go and un-tie us?" Max asked as Kane smiled and he and the others un-tied them. "But what about our bit-beast?" Ray asked suddenly, just then they saw a bright light shining above all three of them.

"I'm guessing that's our bit-beast and Tyson did it," Max said as Ray nodded and the three launched there blades so they could get there bit-beast back. "Guys! Watch out!" Daichi cried as the ceiling began to fall apart, "we can't waste any time! We have to get out of here!" Jim said. "But what about Hiro?" Max asked, "I'm sure his with Tyson right now," Goki said as they ran out off the building. In Tyson's place, "do you think that we are able to make it back to the others?" Tyson asked looking at Hiro.

"We should be able to get ou t. Let's go Tyson," Hiro said as Tyson nodded and the two went out. In Kai's place, "Kai? Do you think Tyson is going out now?" Hilary asked worriedly. "I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes Hilary," Selima replied as Kai didn't answer, "hey look!" Amanda cried pointing as they saw Max and Ray along with Jim and Goki and the others. "We were so worried about you!" Selima cried looking at Ray, "I'm just glad that I was able to get out in one piece," Ray replied as Selima smiled as she tried not to cry.

"Next time I'm not coming to the next adventure!" Daichi cried unhappily, "have you've seen Tyson yet?" Hilary asked as Max shook his head. "Tyson," Kai said quietly as he looked towards the building, "i just hope they make it back in time," Kane said as Hilary nodded. In Tyson's place, "you know Hiro, I never thought that this adventure would be more exciting since I'm with you," Tyson began as Hiro looked at him. Hiro smiled at him, "I probably might go back to America after this," he said as Tyson looked at him surprised.

"Why?" Tyson asked, "this isn't the time for that Tyson. We should get out off here," Hiro said as Tyson nodded. Back at Kai's place, "hey, do you see what I see!" Hilary asked pointing as everyone looked to see what she was pointing at. "It's Tyson!" Max cried shocked, "hey guys! Missed me?" Tyson asked as he approached Kai and the others. "We were worried about you!" Hilary cried angrily as Tyson laughed nervously, "um, Hilary?" Kai asked as Hilary looked at him.

"What is it Kai?" Hilary asked blinking, "remember when we were dancing at the restaurant?" Kai began as Hilary nodded. "I was thinking and I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" Kai asked as everyone gasped including Tyson, "wow Kai. I never thought the day would come," Hilary said as Tyson blinked. "But yes, I would love too!" Hilary cried as the two kissed in front of everyone, Tyson smiled. "I guess you won her heart Kai," he said as Kai smiled, "I'll take good care of her Tyson. I promise," he said as Tyson nodded.

"Who wants to get some pizza?" Hilary asked smiling, "augh. Too much pizza," Daichi groaned as everyone stared at him surprised. "I need to get back. I'm glad that everyone's safe though," Hiro said as Tyson nodded, "see yea Hiro," he said as Hiro waved good-bye and left. "But what happened to Voltaire?" Max asked suddenly, "who cares? As long as we brought down the company, he won't be coming back," Kane replied as Tyson frowned as he looked up at the sky.

I'm so glad that everyone's back, but I'm not sure if Voltaire is really gone. Something's up, I just know it, he thought worriedly.

END!

Me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


End file.
